HTTYD ONE-SHOT BOOK
by Astrid Erica Lokison
Summary: You, the readers, are free to request stories :D ENJOY! Okay there are now slower updates because of school... Just warning you all : )
1. HELLO!

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in like...I don't know...forever? I didn't have a lot of ideas lately...still don't have a whole lot but I'm just going to put my one-shot book that I have on Wattpad ( Its_A_God_Thing)(That's me) up here...and I hope you enjoy!**

 **~ Astrid Erica Lokison**


	2. First Meeting

**Hey guys! This story is for kate-vix who gave me the idea!**

 **So in this Hiccup and Astrid meet for the first time as babies**

...

"Stoick! I'm going to the Hofferson's!" Valka Haddock called to her husband, picking up her 4 month old son, Hiccup.

"Okay." Stoick responded.

So Valka went over to her friend, Phlema's hut.

"Phelma? You home?"

"Come in Val!"Phlema called.

So Val opened the door and went in.

"How are you?" Valka asked, putting Hiccup in the play pen with the 3 month old Astrid.

While Valka and Phlema were talking Hiccup and Astrid were also 'talking'. When the mother's looked over they saw a light in their children's eyes: the look of love.

They smiled at each other and continued to watch. Then they saw Hiccup and Astrid both lean in and kiss each other.

"They are going to love this story when they are older." Phlema said smiling at Valka.

"I'll tell them. Promise me that I can."

"Promise."

...

 _21 years later..._

"Hiccup?" Valka said.

"Yeah mom?" Hiccup, now chief, asked walking over with Astird, his fiancee.

"Here's a story I believe that you'll both love..." Valka began.

...

The End!

God's Blessings!  
~ Astrid Lokison


	3. Anything For You Babe

**So this story is for Krisy aka** TheChristianGirl12 **who gave me the idea...**

 **This is set during Race to the Edge ... Hope you like it.**

...

"I'm so sorry Astrid." Hiccup apologized for the umpteenth time in the last 12 minutes.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

They sat there in silence for about a minute before Hiccup opened his mouth to apologize again.

"Hiccup apologize again and I'm locking you up." Astrid said.

"Aren't we already locked up?"

Astrid glared at him. Then Viggo and Ryker came to the cell door.

"What do you want Viggo?" Hiccup demanded.

"Oh, you know what we want." Ryker snarled.

"The Dragon Eye?" the two riders asked.

"Yes. It's belonged to our tribe for centuries. _You_ stole it from our ship." Viggo said.

"We want the information of where it is." Ryker said, unlocking the cell holding the chained riders.

"We'll never tell you." Hiccup said.

"Fine then." Ryker said, unhooking a bullwhip from his belt.

Their eyes widened at the sight of it. Ryker cracked it on the ground in front of him. They cringed at the sound. The brother's noticed it and they nodded to each other.

Ryker brought the whip down on Astrid. Astrid inhaled sharply after the whip hit her arm. Hiccup's eyes widened. So this was their plan. If they didn't get the information that they wanted Hiccup would have to watch his girlfriend, the love of his life, get whipped.

"Tell us where the dragon eye is." Viggo said.

"No." Astrid and Hiccup said even though it was painful to say that.

Ryker forced Astrid to turn around and he whipped her back 15 times in a row. Astrid by the 7th one had tears in her eyes and Hiccup's heart broke every time she made a pained noise.

"Do you still refuse to tell us?" Ryker asked, as Astrid panted and Hiccup was debating with himself.

Hiccup sadly nodded his head and Astrid was whipped 25 more times. Hiccup's heart kept shattering as Astrid got whipped in front of his very eyes.

Suddenly Toothless and Stormfly broke in and the two brothers fled leaving the key there.

Toothless 'handed' the key to Hiccup and he released himself before he got to Astrid.

Astrid was crying as blood ran down her back. As gently as he could Hiccup picked her up.

"I'm so so so sorry Astrid." Hiccup apologized very sincerely.

"Anything for you babe." Astrid murmured.

Hiccup got on Toothless carrying her bridal style. Then they flew off to the Edge.

...

The End!

Til Next Time!

God's Blessings!

~ Astrid Lokison


	4. Homecoming

**Another story idea by kate-vix hope you like it**

...

Hiccup got off of the plane in his cameo army gear. He looked around the airport but didn't see anyone there for him. He got his bag and went to his car.

He put his bag in the back and got in the drivers seat. Then he began to drive to the local university: where his girlfriend and friends go.

Astrid and the gang decided to go to the local University while Hiccup decided to join the army early into the first school year. That had been 4 years ago.

When he got there the person outside stopped him until he showed him his ID.

"Welcome back Haddock."

Hiccup nodded and went inside to the gymnasium: where the party was.

He looked around and saw the gang and Astrid talking. He began to sneak up on Astrid he motioned to the gang to be quiet and so they were.

That's when he pounced. He hugged Astrid from behind.

Astrid tensed and her eyes went wide before she turned around. Face-to-face with Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" she exclaimed jumping onto him, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Astrid." he whispered as his hat fell to the floor.

The gang then came over and began to welcome him home Astrid still clinging to a slow dance began to play.

"Dance mi'lady?" he asked.

"Of course."

So then he led her onto the dance floor.

This was a perfect homecoming.

...

Short and sweet ~ right?

Anyway I'll be updating one chapter a day

God's blessings!

~ Astrid Lokison


	5. The Camp

Okay so this one's for Krisy aka TheChristianGirl12 once again thanks for the idea!

So this takes place after Shell Shocked Part 2... (Spoilers: be prepared to surprised) ;)

...

Astrid's parents wanted her to go to this new 2 week 'warrior' training camp, hosted by an 'unknown' tribe. (Smart idea, right?)

So she packed her things and prepared to leave the Edge, which was all fixed after the volcano erupted.

"You sure that this is a good idea?" Hiccup, her boyfriend, asked walking over.

"No. But my parents want me to go."

"Just...Be safe Astrid." Hiccup said.

Astrid then kissed his cheek, "Will do Babe."

Then Astrid took off for the camp.

...

When Astrid arrived at the camp she noticed something was off.

"Welcome, warriors of all ages." a sickeningly familiar voice said.

'Viggo.' Astrid thought disgusted.

"In this camp we'll be teaching you how to defend yourselves from your enemies." Viggo said as he scanned the group.

He then locked eyes with Astrid.

Viggo nodded and a hunter attacked her. She easily defended herself. Then someone grabbed her arms. Astrid was then brought to the stage by Ryker.

"For example: here is one of my own enemies. A dragon-rider. Astrid Hofferson of Berk." Viggo sneared.

"You're suppose to be dead. Both of you." Astrid proclaimed, "I saw you both die."

"So sorry to disappoint you my dear. Training will begin tomorrow."

...

For the next two weeks Astrid was used as the training dummy. Viggo found great pleasure in watching Astrid get tortured.

When camp ended, Astrid couldn't stand on her own. So Stormfly raced her back to the Edge.

...

When they arrived Hiccup went to greet them but was greeted by an unpleasant suprise.

"Astrid!" he exclaimed, "What happened?!"

"V-v-viggo happened. He was the one running the camp." Astrid weakly told him before she past out in his arms.

"ASTRID!" he exclaimed, "Come on wake up!"

When she didn't answer he ran off to the Clubhouse.

When he ran in the gang gasped.

"What happened to her?" Snotlout asked.

"Apparently Viggo was running the camp." Hiccup told them as Fishlegs began to examine her.

"What? But he..." Fishlegs gasped.

"Apparently not."

After a few hours Astrid woke up.

"Hiccup?" she asked.

"I'm right here. You're okay now." he said.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Everything." she whispered, before kissing him.

...

So that's all, I'm open to more new ideas!

God's blessings!

~ astrid lokison


	6. My ending for HTTYD 3

**Hey! Guys thanks for the follows and reviews and such!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked 'The Camp'! Actually Kristy, the girl who suggested I write 'The Camp' suggested I should write another one very similar, I just have to write it... Thanks for the review!**

 **UFO(Guest): Thanks for the review! And I will! I'll be sure to do your suggestion asap! I hope you enjoy the rest of these one-shots!**

 ***Looks at story title* What? Can you blame me? I think that coming up with different endings is fun- even if the movie hasn't come out yet...ENJOY!  
~~~~~~~**

*Hiccup's POV*

'This is Berk. 7 years ago the dragons left. My name is Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. My best friend Toothless is the alpha of all dragons.'

*Pan view of Berk stops outside the Haddock house*

'That's my family. As you know that's Astrid. We've been married for 10 years. So that's our 7 year old daughter and my heir Margret or Maggie as we call her. She takes after me in basically every way. Then there's her 4 year old younger brother Stoick the second. He has Astrid's blond hair and my green eyes. He mostly takes after Astrid. Finally there is 2 year old Thora. She was born during a thunderstorm- hence her name. She has strawberry-blond hair, and sea- green eyes. We don't know who she takes after yet.'

'It's been so different with the dragons gone but we've made the best of it. We just hope that they come back.'

*Third person POV*

Hiccup was sitting on a cliff near the village watching the sunrise. Astrid came up and sat down next to him.

"Are you thinking of him again?" she asked after a minute.

Hiccup responded with a nod.

After a minute of silence she said, "The kids are waiting to go to the Cove. We should get going."

So they stood up, went to the house, got the kids, and headed to the Cove.

"Dad?"

"Yes Maggie?"

"Can you tell us a story?"

"When we get to the Cove."

When they got to the Cove and as they ate their breakfast Hiccup and Astrid told a story from when they were at Dragon's Edge (Snow Way Out).

Once Hiccup finished the story, he looked at his family and was surprised to see them staring at him.

"What?"

"Behind you Dad." Stoick said.

Hiccup turned to be face-to-face with a certain night fury: Toothless.

"Hey bud." He said placing his hand on Toothless' snout.

Then Toothless leaped on top of Hiccup licking him.

"TOOTHLESS! YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T WASH OUT!" he yelled laughing.

Astrid gave a cry as Stormfly landed in the Cove. She ran over to bond with her dragon.

Toothless looked at the kids and gurgled. He had pinned Hiccup with his head (think "dragons and Vikings enemies again. Locked in combat to the bitter...ah...').

"Toothless those are mine and Astrid's kids. Margret or Maggie, Stoick, and Thora. Maggie was born right after you left."

Toothless roared and three baby dragons came. A black and yellow Nadder, a dark blue, almost black, Night Fury, and a black Nadder.

"They have kids." Astrid said.

With that dragons began to fly overhead. The Haddocks looked up see the dragons fly (which wasn't hard for Hiccup). So they then made their way to the village where everyone was getting reacquainted with their dragons.

Hiccup went to the forge and got Toothless' saddle and they began to fly together. Hiccup watched to village and his family happily. He then fell off Toothless shouting, "YEAH BABY!" Before gliding next to his friend.

*Hiccup's POV*

This is Berk.

The dragons return just made life here 110% better.

Other places have mice, mosquitoes, ponies, parrots, armies, and armadas.

But we have our DRAGONS!

What did you think of this?

Please make sure to review! And Leave suggestions!

God's blessings on this blessed Easter!

Astrid Erica

...


	7. The 400th Celebration

**This chapter will be an idea I had while watching 'Midnight Scrum' a while back.**

 **What is while during the riders presentation during Berk's 400th celebration the Hunters attack and Hiccup gets captured then?**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

...

"It's time to look towards the future of Berk. I give you- Hiccup and the dragon riders!" Gobber exclaimed, gesturing towards the sky and the riders.

"Okay guys. Let's give them a show to remember." Hiccup said.

So they began their 'stunts'. But as the twins were doing the gas/fire viking thing in the sky they crash landed in the middle of Berk.

"What?" Tuff asked before passing out.

"HUNTERS!" Fishlegs exclaimed, maneuvering out of the way of flying arrows.

"GUYS! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" Hiccup commanded.

The people of Berk watched the now going on battle.

"ASTRID! FISHLEGS! GET THE SHIPS ON THE RIGHT! SNOTLOUT AND I WILL GET THE OTHERS!" Hiccup gave the plan.

"RIGHT!" they agreed.

So that is what they did. Gobber, Stoick, and the A-Team joined in.

As the people of Berk watched Toothless get shot.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled as they crash landed in the village square.

As they crashed Hiccup was thrown from Toothless and landed a few feet away. Two bounty hunters than grabbed him and one held a sword at his thought.

"No on move a muscle and he doesn't get hurt." Amos said.

Berthel than knocked Hiccup unconscious. The villagers could just stand there helpless until Toothless knocked the two out of the way and they dropped Hiccup before running away.

"HICCUP!" they heard Stoick and Astrid shouted as they landed near him.

"A-a-ast?" Hiccup said slightly slurred.

"You knucklehead. " Astrid said softly.

"Sorry." he slurred before his world slipped into darkness.

"Oh son." Stoick whispered as he picked Hiccup and brought him home.

...

 **I know pretty crappy, but oh well**

 **God's Blessings!**

 **Astrid**


End file.
